


(Almost) Perfect

by Spoonsie2



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alien Pregnancy, Angst, Cute, F/M, Fanchildren, Fluffy, M/M, Mechpreg, Mpreg, Optimus and Hot Rod are only in it briefly, if at all to be fair, of course the OCs are in it very little, there are two other characters who wont be named yet as its kinda spoiler-y
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsie2/pseuds/Spoonsie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus was usually so calm and stoic, the big intimidating SIC of the Decepticons, but now he was running down the hallways cheering and whooping like a maniac, overjoyed at the news of a Sparkling!</p><p>Not only that everything was going perfectly! Cyclonus couldn't be happier, even if Scourge seemed unimpressed, the Decepticons luck will surely hold out.<br/>After all nothing bad can happen to Galvatron during this time.<br/>He hopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting the News

The blazing excitement cooled off him like a sun setting, the ebbing brightness of joy and his happiness waned.  
Quite what had possessed him to lose control like that and run around the base was something he could feel no shame in being excited for, but multiple optics of confusion or less palatable emotions from the gathered crowd behind him rained on the parade.

“What are you all doing here? Don’t you have work to be doing?” Cyclonus snapped himself upright and glowered at the gathered faces.  
Not budging from his position, the Decepticons slowly moved away none of them desiring to waste their energy on finding anything out from a tight-lipped SIC.  
Motormaster and Soundwave lingered longest, the former with a rare look of sheepishness and the latter a flat look of disapproval.

The only ones that dared remain were Scourge and Airachnid. Scourge stayed because he seemed partially amused and Airachnid seemed to be lazily hanging off Scourge’s arm, disinterested.  
“Fleas in your engine or something?” Scourge sneered  
“Fleas are more your thing” Cyclonus shot back much to Scourge’s rising agitation.  
“Touché” Airachnid answered cutting away all of Scourge’s potential snark in a singular comment.  
“Why are you so interested anyway?” Cyclonus felt his defense programming rev up full force.  
“I’m not” Airachnid brushed him away “He is”  
“Yeah” Scourge finally seemed to recover a bit of pride “Why are you hopping about? It was all quiet until you suddenly barrelled down the hallway cheering”  
“Well I had a lot of good feelings to get out” Cyclonus suddenly felt quite a weight on his shoulder struts, was he feeling embarrassed? Shy? Why?  
A creeping sense of secretiveness curled round him and Cyclonus suddenly wanted to end the conversation and leave. He felt like he wanted no one to know, no one to know about his perfect happiness.  
“Well it must be something quite grand to break your carefully crafted sense of duty into the actions of an excited Sweep Cub” Airachnid was suddenly a little more interested now there might be information useful to herself.  
“How would you know? You do your best to avoid the Sweep’s cubs” Scourge looked at her  
“Hhh-hah! Maybe I should practice with Sweep cubs…” Cyclonus let out the weakest noise he had ever made in his documented life.

Both Scourge and Airachnid turned to stare at him.  
Whether they were staring because of the horrendously meek noise he just made or because they actually heard him was currently debatable.  
After said weak outburst Cyclonus wondered if it would matter if he shrank away, or just left all together.  
“I did yell it to everyone...” Cyclonus blurted out.

“You… A Sire?” Scourge’s voice gradually rose as if his energy levels rose with them.  
“Uuh-huh” Cyclonus knew of all Decepticons Scourge was one he was normally capable of ‘relaxing’ around but the giddy excitement of the news itself and the realisation of running around the base yelling was preventing any sort of relaxation.  
“How? You’re all over Galvatron…” Scourge held his hands up as if processing the information, Airachnid rolled her optics, her sharp mind had already figured it all out.  
“Yes… Galvatron… He’s… I… Him… He’s sparked” Cyclonus felt the grin widening across his face, yes it was good news, so good, he was happy.  
“No…” Scourge suddenly seemed horrified “No…” Scourge seemed weak “DEAR UNICRON THE UNIVERSE HAS MET IT’S END!! THOSE TWO MORONS HAVE SPAWNED!!” Scourge suddenly pulled a dramatic turn holding his face in a over-the-top fashion, looking like he was about to sink to his knees  
“Scourge I’m right here” Cyclonus snapped making Scourge pull himself upright  
“Congratulations” Airachnid chirped with a sly smile on her lip plates.  
The kind of smile that would make anyone nervous.

“Erm, thanks?” Cyclonus wasn’t quite sure on an appropriate response. In fact he wasn’t entirely sure on what to do now, the joyous news had sent his emotions into a whirlwind of chaos, the slowly calming storm gradually making him think about everything he didn’t know about.  
Which with Sparklings was everything.  
“How’s the carrier taking this?” Airachnid has resumed clinging onto Scourge’s arm, she seemed almost playful but that just made the sight creepier.  
“Well” Cyclonus paused, that one word was enough of an answer but made him think, there were problems with Galvatron he would always have them and always HAD had them, who knows how that could factor into this for better or worse. “He’s taking it well, in fact I had no idea until he told me”  
“And you’re certainly happy about your future little harbinger of destr-” Scourge had still not lost the attitude, he stopped when both of the room's other occupants turned to glare at him as Airachnid gave him a sharp nudge.

“Yes, thank you Scourge I think we both know full well your feelings about this”  
“Yes, I’m guessing soon we’ll find out the rest of the Decepticons feelings about this too” Airachnid grinned “After all you did announce it loudly to the entire base, I’m sure at least one person made sense of your squealing, not to mention depending on who gave the medical exam, well, Knock Out does gossip a little bit doesn’t he?”  
“Oh noo” Cyclonus was unable to prevent the words from leaving him  
“Pff I think everyone would notice anyway, not like a sparkling from the biggest jet here will be easy to hide” Scourge’s smirk was practically visible from space.  
“Ooh just shut up Scourge” Cyclonus had his hands to his head, of course this would be a problem.

A big one.  
There’d have to be some sort of announcement, everyone would need to know about the new heir to the Decepticon throne.  
The problem was that none of the Decepticons were too fond of Galvatron, he even remembered the day Motormaster threatened him with mutiny as Soundwave kept watch, in silent approval of a mutiny, through Laserbeaks optics.  
This would be a perfect opportunity for them to get rid of Galvatron.

None of them understand, they don’t know or care that his violent behaviour isn’t his fault.  
He could explain it all he wanted and none of them would reconsider.  
He’d just need to keep a close optic on Motormaster and Soundwave, just because the mutiny didn’t happen that time wouldn’t mean they were safe from it now.  
“I think Galvatrons wearing off on him, he’s been frozen like that for a while now”

Cyclonus suddenly remembered he was not alone as both Airachnid and Scourge had closed the distance between them and were watching him curiously.  
“You zoned out there” Scourge pointed out the obvious.  
“Yes… Of course… I need to go now” Cyclonus backed away and sped towards the door  
Scourge snorted  
“Of all the people to get to have a pup first…” he huffed.  
“No”  
“Oh…”

Cyclonus didn’t run at full speed, he didn’t want to draw attention to himself, he ignored a rather awkward looking Motormaster who seemed to want his attention for something, he ignored a couple of confused Decepticons loitering in the doorways and a few Sweeps watching from their numerous perches. He made deliberate note of Soundwave who seemed to watching him intently in return.

 

Finally getting to his starting point, Galvatrons quarters.  
He probably shouldn’t have run off in excitement.  
There was just such a sudden rising urge of excitement, he didn’t want to startle his mate too badly but had to do something.  
Just that Galvatron had told his so quietly, so apprehensively… as if he was worried that something bad might’ve happened if he uttered the phrase.  
Naturally whatever expression Cyclonus pulled at hearing the news must’ve been good as he seemed relieved.  
Probably definitely shouldn’t have run off straight after then.

Sliding the door open, Cyclonus scanned the room for Galvatron.  
When they had first been together Galvatron’s personal quarters showed little evidence of being lived in.

It was basic beyond belief, just a berth and a private wash chamber attached.  
The single table in the room had pieces of broken things, and other mildly mechanical objects that Galvatron had either exorcised his anger on or had been meddling with out of boredom.  
A few scraps of paper had energy-making plans scribbled out on them in some form of writing only Galvatron could understand, although over time Cyclonus had learnt to decipher a fair amount of it.

As of now it was still basic, Galvatron was a mech of remarkably simple pleasures.  
The bed now accommodated both of them, the room was as clean as it could be on Chaar, there was a shelf for storage, the table had been replaced with a functional desk and finally a couch-like seat had been placed in front of a screen built into the wall for both communications and for watching broadcasts.  
Not bad, for a place that was only really one room, not counting the wash room.

Upon the couch Galvatron had sprawled himself out in a position only he could find comfortable.  
He’d barely stirred upon Cyclonus’s entrance and seemed quite at peace in his sleep.  
Cyclonus knelt down in front of the couch, looking the purple mech up and down.  
At least this sleep cycle seemed to be treating him well.

Cyclonus grinned remembering times when he woke up on the floor because Galvatrons incessant moving and twitches in his sleep has slowly forced him out of bed. Galvatron would always give him a confused look when he woke up asking him why he was on the floor.  
Or times when he woke up face to face with a foot rather than a face.

Cyclonus watched Galvatron’s chest plate in particular, as of yet the Newspark would still be budding from Galvatrons Spark. Not yet developed enough to leave although as of yet there was nowhere for it to go, the protoform developing in the gestation tank would not have adequate housing for the Spark yet.  
He wanted to reach out and touch his chest.  
Just.  
Just to feel.  
The door knocked quietly and Cyclonus’s wings shuddered in annoyance.

No one dares knock on their door. Never.  
And now?  
Today?  
They’ll be lucky if Cyclonus doesn’t throw them around the walls.  
Cyclonus snapped the door open to a startled Motormaster.  
“What?” Cyclonus kept his voice low.  
Motormaster began muttering something, Cyclonus could barely hear his words, scowling Cyclonus cut through his words  
“Is it important?”  
“Well… I… Pre… Uh… Sha-sh… Um, no” Motormaster was unusually nervous incapable of forming a word longer than four letters.  
“Is there a problem?”  
“No I guess not”  
“Then leave” Cyclonus was already more than annoyed with him  
“Y-yeah fine” Motormaster immediately stumbled away  
“I’ll keep an optic on you!” Cyclonus made sure to yell after him.  
Just in case he got any ideas of the mutinous kind.

 

Now back to the important things.  
Galvatron must’ve been exceedingly low on energy or something similar for he had not stirred from his rest, usually recharge was something that eluded Galvatron at the best of times.  
Returning to kneeling position Cyclonus surveyed his splayed out form.  
This would not do.  
Right next to the berth as well.  
Tentatively Cyclonus held his hands out to the sleeping Decepticon, Galvatron’s breathing hitched a little as his systems vaguely registered Cyclonus’s touch.  
Thankfully he did not wake as the Seekers arms slipped under his shoulders and around his rear for support.  
Galvatron was never a heavy weight for Cyclonus to lift but he could feel his wires and the cogs in his joints stiffen over the purple cargo in his arms.  
He could not drop him or even move too quickly.  
Care and sensitivity are a must.  
Cyclonus felt his oral cavity drain of any sort of fluid as in an instant a fearsome Decepticon leader, with more than enough strength to crush skulls transform into Earth-grade porcelain.  
The slowest shuffling in the Universe followed, to end in a very gentle descent to the berth.

Cyclonus looked to the time, it closer to the peak of the daylight cycle rather than nearing a resting period.  
The Decepticons could manage themselves. Usually.  
Shifting the temperature regulating sheets Cyclonus slipped himself beside his mate.  
He laid on his back staring at the dull ceiling of their abode while Galvatron’s back faced him as he rested in a more comfortable position.  
Cyclonus suddenly felt rather cold.  
It was the bad cold feeling.  
Fear.  
He had no idea about sparkling care let alone the carrying process. All he knew was that the Spark and protoform developed separately for nearing half of the duration.  
He did also know it played havoc with a carrying mechs systems as they quickly rearrange and reprogramme themselves to better suit the needs of the developing infant.  
That could be a problem too.  
He only wished he could help but whenever he tried that it always seemed to cause more harm.

Sighing Cyclonus folded his wings down and rolled to the side facing Galvatron.  
Thankfully he was still asleep, Cyclonus wondered if the extra energy consumption from the gestation process was aiding him in actually having a restful sleep.  
Shuffling in closer Cyclonus wormed an arm around the front of his mate and splayed his hand out across his chest.

There was a noticeable difference from it’s usual state.  
Beneath his hand Galvatrons once firm chest plates had become tougher to the touch shielding the inner workings, the plates themselves were radiating a new pulsing heat, barely detectable Cyclonus would be forgiven if he hadn’t noticed it.  
The few spots that still had any give under Cyclonus’s touch were not the usual suspects, but still under Galvatrons thickened plates swollen Energon lines could be felt.  
The swollen lines were filled with thick Energon pooling within Galvatrons chest, the specialized Energon was adapted to draw on and incorporate as much minerals as it could spare from the carrier’s body into itself to be passed on.  
They couldn’t be comfortable to have.  
Cyclonus pressed his fore helm to the back of Galvatron’s and did his best to wrap himself around the smaller form.

The Morning was cold.  
Not fear-cold, cold-cold.  
Cyclonus squirmed uncomfortably, hands automatically seeking out known sources of warmth only to find the berth empty.  
Stretching out Cyclonus could cover the entire berth with his frame as nothing stood in the way of his stretch.  
Adjusting his optics to the light in the room Cyclonus scanned around for the missing entity he desired, the only sign of his presence was the door to the washroom slightly ajar.  
Crawling out of the Berth Cyclonus tip-toed over to the door, the sounds from within weren't so pretty.

 

In the washroom Cyclonus could hear footsteps as Galvatron paced up and down only for him to pause and start retching.  
The sounds alone would be enough to make someone like Unicron gag, as Galvatrons vocals scratched out dry gasping gags and coughs alway preceded by awful mix between a grunt and a gurgle as Galvatrons systems convulsed to expel the non-existent vomit.  
Waiting for an adequate gap in retching Cyclonus gently opened the door letting it’s soft creak announce his presence for him.  
Galvatron barely responded but continued to pace up and down quickly, his hands behind his back as he walked bent over, practically facing the ground.  
“First time this has actually happened in the morning, heh” He mumbled to himself, his words laced with nauseous hiccups. Unsure on what to do Cyclonus leant against the doorway and proceeded to watch Galvatron pace.

From past experiences he’d learnt that often Galvatron just needed him to be there regardless of if he did something or not.

Cyclonus watched as Galvatron turned sharply towards the waste receptacle as his body heaved dryly again.  
Stepping in Cyclonus advanced upon the shuddering leader as he bent over the receptacle. Stretching his hands out the very least he could do was try to comfort him as he gagged.  
His hands connected with Galvatrons armor but for a brief moment, he could feel thousands of minute droplets of coolant covering the hot metal before Galvatron sucked himself away like a startled Cybercat  
“DON’T TOUCH ME!” He shrieked, his twisted and disjointed spasm of flailing movement not only forced Cyclonus to back away but toppled himself over landing him an awkward kneeling position.  
Still startled Cyclonus refused to move even as Galvatron started moving again  
“C-can’t… too… too sore…” Cyclonus realised he was gasping, Galvatron seemed to be trying to hold his own shoulders but flinched and reeled away from his own touch “So… sen...sitive...”

Cyclonus rubbed his own hands awkwardly  
“Galvatron?” he kept his voice to a calming tone, Galvatron turned to look at him, Optics wide as if scared but his face already looked as tired as someone who had done a full day’s work.  
“Bed?” Cyclonus held out a hand in case Galvatron felt ready for physical contact again.  
“Ooh khe-heh bed eh?” He held his hand out to Cyclonus’s in a droopy flop of a motion, Galvatron immediately withdrew that hand to stare at it with a confused look.  
Holding back a small chuckle Cyclonus found Galvatron willing to accommodate his arms wrapping around him as Cyclonus heaved the dazed Decepticon up off the floor and carried him to the berth, Galvatron giggled as he was dropped onto the soft surface.

 

Happier now his mate’s mood seemed to have improved, Cyclonus sat himself next to Galvatron and crossed his legs bringing himself fully onto the berth, noting his movement Galvatron copied him and they both sat staring at each other.  
“So” Cyclonus started “I know I went a bit overboard yesterday”  
Cyclonus faltered in his words as Galvatron suddenly looked away from him, crossing his arms so they covered his front.  
“But only because I’m happy” his words relaxed Galvatron enough to get him to look back at him again “I just couldn’t contain my excitement and I… Kind of ran around… Cheering and yelling” Cyclonus coughed feeling embarrassment creep back up on him, Galvatron responded with a very quiet giggle, no doubt imagining what Cyclonus had been doing.  
“I just… When did you find out? How far along are we talking?” Cyclonus grabbed Galvatrons hands and held them gently between them rubbing his digits across Galvatrons.  
Establishing the gentle physical contact, reignited Galvatrons energy and he perked up instantly.

“Well” He began gleefully “Turns out this has been going on a while! I had just put it down to my ‘wandering sickness’ suddenly becoming more regular!”  
Wandering sickness was Galvatrons name for periodic bouts of illness the plasma damaged parts of his processor either caused or lead him to believe was happening.  
Not harmful really but it always made Cyclonus worry.  
“It was only when we had that battle with those annoying Autobots!” Galvatron was still talking, the excitement in his optics was practically tangible, it cured all of Cyclonus’s prior worry “It was when the medic came to give me a look over that he notified me of my condition as he welded that gash over! I was going to tell you there and then but I was tired… Then I felt sick again… Then… Oh, well I got distracted… I only knew for about two solar cycles, uh, days, when I told you…”  
Galavtron’s excitement trailed off into a sheepish mumble as he recounted the reasons he had forgotten to mention the news earlier.

With a sudden jump Galvatron perked up instantly again  
“But telling you turned out to be much easier than I thought! And you had a good reaction…” His face had gone to a broad smile that had now begun to sag as he realised Cyclonus had not said anything the entire time “I, was worried… That you wouldn’t…”  
Picking up on the tone in his voice Cyclonus squeezed his hands.  
“I cannot begin to fathom feeling any happier than I do now Galvatron”


	2. Contretemps

It hadn’t taken long for that moment to have devolved into ceaseless hugging.  
It had taken even less time for Galvatron to start pressing his face into the crook of Cyclonus’s neck, nuzzling his face plates into the warm area.  
Cyclonus could feel Galvatron’s physical temperature rise rapidly, his own sense of panic rising at the sudden temperature change until Galvatron pulled away  
“I’m so hot… and tired… I’m just gonna sleep for tonight okay?” He’d barely finished his sentence before dropping with a thud on the berth, sighing deeply he rolled over and splayed out “It’s hot today Cyclonus”  
“Chaar is always hot my dear” Cyclonus cooed but made no effort to move Galvatron or correct him about the time but merely leaned over him to place a kiss to his cheek before getting off the bed.

Galvatron was already asleep by the time Cyclonus had washed himself off and got to the door.  
He’d need to find some information about Cybertronian carrying cycles and of course proper care for the newspark afterwards.  
He knew of a particular someone he should ask about this.  
Among other things.

Soundwave was easy enough to locate, he seemed to have started favouring solitude in the communications tower.  
Silently listening in on what he could, it did not endear him to those who already found him unsettling.  
The stairs that lead up to his watch room were easily overcome three at a time with long purposeful strides leaving very little time for a response as Cyclonus pushed the door away, forgoing knocking.

Soundwave seemed in no way phased at the intrusion, probably already aware that he’d be visited.  
“Soundwave” Cyclonus growled “Soundwave you will respond when a superior officer enters the room!”  
Soundwaves response came in the form of a slow turn of the head, even through a visor his look of irritated disinterest was harsh.  
“Yes, Officer?” he managed to make his monotone voice flatter than it already was.  
“You keep the records here as well as data files collected during the last Decepticon exodus” Cyclonus had stopped pulling rank and instead advanced using his towering size to enforce his command.

“You want to know if any files on Carrying cycles were collected in the rush?” Soundwave continued to remain unphased and turned himself back to the controls before him.  
“Yes” Cyclonus shifted himself closer to the controls so he would remain in the others field of sight.  
“Lucky I made a copy of it, else I’d be fresh out” A slight playful sneer entered his voice.  
He was pushing for Cyclonus to reveal his secondary motive.

“Someone else reading up on Carrying cycles?” Cyclonus eyed the navy mech as he withdrew a datapad from the console and flicked it in his general direction.  
“Yes. Although why you would come here rather than the medical bay where, surely, documents such as these would be kept is… beyond me”  
“Because” Cyclonus slipped the pad into his subspace storage “They don’t really keep the files they have no use for, this isn’t exactly a common occurrence. Besides....” Cyclonus once again pulled himself higher over the mech “I need to look out for Galvatron more now, as I’m sure you know”

Soundwave snorted  
“Oh. That. Of course. Do you really think I’d be callous enough, or cowardly enough, to off a carrying mech? Or remove a newsparks carrier?”  
“I’m not going to find out” Cyclonus turned his voice down to a low growl.  
“Hah!” Soundwave cackled, the monotone noise rumbled through the room “No, you have nothing to worry about from me, I have long since abandoned the idea of a mutiny for a more likely option. He won’t rule the Decepticons forever Cyclonus, he’ll do himself in one day all I need to do is wait, as for the sparklings?”  
Cyclonus felt his engines rev up and Energon reach a new high-temperature, the growl that was automatically swelling in his vocal units was cut off by Soundwave.  
“It's of no interest to me.” Soundwave let out a small snort “Besides you haven't even noticed. He’s already lead the Decepticons off on another raid against the Autobots while you were here”

“What!?” Cyclonus dashed over to the viewing port of the communications tower.  
He was right several coloured dots were fading into the distance as several Decepticons flew away from Chaar.  
Disregarding Soundwave Cyclonus charged to the door, seemingly unwilling to let the matter go without a final jab Soundwave saluted his exit  
“Hail Megatron” he cooed mockingly taking pleasure in watching Cyclonus’s step falter as he resisted the urge to snap back.  
Soundwave lingered in the tower long after Cyclonus left, eventually he decided this one wasn’t worth his time.

His distraction had been long enough that by the time Cyclonus reached the group they had already touched down on Cybertron’s surface, their presence setting off the planets sensors drawing out several Autobots to their location.  
The initial scout party of enemies was quickly pushed back by the Decepticon forces, thankfully not charging into the brewing fight just yet Cyclonus caught up to Galvatron at the back of the group.

“Galvatron!?” He practically screeched “Galvatron, what are you doing!?”  
Galvaton acknowledged him with a slight turn of the head and a small smile.  
“They’re holding a peace conference today” He waved his hand as if shooing something away “Nothing big, we're just going to make sure it fails”  
Cyclonus still waved his own hands in confused irritation “So?”  
“So we’re just here for some fun!” Galvatron held his cannon up with a mischievous gleam in his optic.

After the incident with the Hate Plague, Optimus Prime had been reinstated as the Autobot’s leader. He’d been stopping any of the Decepticons latest plans with ease from past experiences, but had also been trying to build more bonds between Cybertron and other inhabited planets.  
He’d even anticipated an attack like this and several troops had quickly joined the first small wave and kept the advancing Decepticons at bay.

“Stunticons what are you waiting for? Form Menasor and crush them!” Galvatron barked.  
Awkwardly out of character Motormaster physically jumped, almost startled at the order.  
“Wha-why?” He suddenly backed up, the Stunticons behind him passing each other an awkward look.  
“Are you disobeying me?” Galvatron countered with a snarl  
“No! Never! I just don’t think I-” Motormaster visibly tensed up.  
“WAIT!” The remainder of the Stunticons sentence was drowned out as Scrapper charged up besides him “We’ll form Devastator instead! It’s all the same!” He kept one foot in front of Motormaster, gently putting himself between them.  
Galvatron narrowed his optics  
“Whatever! Just destroy them!” He snapped before turning away.  
Scrapper and Motormaster sighed with relief as the former went off to join with his team, leaving the latter to slowly shuffle to the back of the group. 

“Galvatron this is stupid and a waste of your energy!” Cyclonus pleaded as Galvatron fired a few shots at the Autobots.  
“My energy levels are fine!”  
“At least stay here away from the fighting!”  
“Cyclonus, I know what this is about, they can’t penetrate my armour they’ll harm nothing! I only need to shoot them from afar!”  
“They can penetrate your armour though, they’ve been using stronger weapons recently!”  
“I am not fragile Cyclonus!”  
“You are to me!”

There was a moment of panic where Cyclonus’s spark felt like it was about to pay a personal visit to the soil they stood upon.  
Galvatron had spun round to look at him, his lip plates twitched as if they didn’t know whether to smile or snarl, his shoulder struts tensed and scrunched up, fingers shivering, excess energy sparked around his crown as the myriad of emotions swirling around within him refused to die down.  
“Galvatron… I just…worry” Cyclonus tried salvaging the situation, quickly regretting not dropping the conversation. Afterall he did just say he was only going to shoot not fight.  
“I don’t need to be coddled” He whispered  
“W-what?” He stammered, he’d really put his foot in it.  
“I’M NOT INCAPABLE!” Galvatron suddenly screeched “I’LL PROVE IT! PRIME WILL DIE!”

Devastators appearance had seemingly drawn the Prime out in an attempt to defuse the situation quicker. He was midway through talking his plan through with Kup and Ultra Magnus when Galvatron jumped down onto a ledge below him and Cyclonus.  
His plates shifted and his cannon wavered, grinding gears suddenly snapped and groaned as instead of transforming Galvatron flailed and hit the ledge.  
“Galvatron!” Cyclonus called out, fearing the worst.  
“I CAN DO THIS!” He howled undeterred from his fall, he was already up and charging at Optimus who had split away from his own group to meet him.

That was at least the last Cyclonus saw before Devastator fell on him.

The crushing weight of Devastator must’ve rendered his systems offline for a short period of time, when he awoke a couple of Mini’s were trying to attach stasis cuffs to him.  
“Get off me!” He barked startling the two Mechs, whose reaction times were not good enough to avoid Cyclonus’s feet as he kicked both of them in the face.  
The duo staggered back clinging to their crumpled face plates as they collapsed into a sticky webbed net.  
“Oh good, lunch” Airachnid quickly pulled on her net, the webbing smothering the Autobots. She smirked when she noticed Cyclonus, also looking a little mangled, staring at her “As if I was going to pass up such a easy kill”  
Cyclonus swallowed, whether or not Airachnid actually ate some of her victims wasn’t high on his ‘to find out’ list.

Taking his optics away from the creepy spider-femme Cyclonus rolled back to the ledge, he needed to relocate Galvatron.  
His unconscious period must not have lasted long, Galvatron was still within visual range.  
He seemed to be struggling with Optimus as the Prime appeared to be dragging him away from the fight.  
This wouldn’t do.  
Optimus was holding onto Galvatron’s wrists.  
Those weren't his to touch.  
The crumpled jets revved to life on Cyclonus as he powered forwards, diving down the ledge he used the boost to try and charge the Autobot.  
Only Cyclonus felt his knee collide with the ground.  
Followed by his face.  
Galvatron’s struggling put him in between Cyclonus and Optimus, his damaged jets weren’t able to stop him in time and he crunched to a halt on the ground.

“Galvatron stop it”  
“No!”  
Cyclonus looked up from his spot on the ground.  
Optimus was indeed holding onto Galvatrons wrists but he was holding them away from himself as Galvatron struggled and kicked out at the Autobot.  
“I’m not going to fight you” Optimus sighed.  
“Coward!” Galvatron snapped.  
“If you are desperate for energy, you can always ask, I would much rather strike up a peaceful agreement with you than fight” Optimus arched his back to avoid a kick from Galvatron  
“Who says we need energy you leaky exhaust pipe!” The Decepticon snarled back.  
“I can tell you alone are consuming more energy than normal, even struggling is tiring you out” Optimus somehow managed to keep his voice as pleasant as ever.  
“No it’s not!” At this point Galvatron just seemed determined to deny anything the Prime said.  
“Yes it is, just please calm down, I won’t hurt you _like this_ ” 

Cyclonus felt his intakes hitch, of all the beings in the universe the Autobots were the last people he’d want to know about the sparkling.

“NO! NO! NO! I CAN STILL WORK! I WILL FIGHT YOU!” Galvatron howled provoked by his words.  
“Galvatron please, I really do not want to cause you unnecessary stress. I don’t know the state of medical equipment on Chaar but I can offer you the use of our facilities if you just calm down and talk to me!”  
“Hold him still Optimus I got a clear shot!” A third voice suddenly joined in and Cyclonus looked up to see the former Prime.  
Hot Rod held his gun aloft, and trained on the squirming purple Decepticon.  
“Hot Rod no! We’re not going to hurt him!” Optimus tried ordering the Autobot to back down as he attempted to wrestle Galvatron into a better hold.  
“Optimus what are you talking about I can finish him no-”

Cyclonus didn’t need much of a run up to jump to Hot Rods height.  
With both legs stretched out Hot Rod didn’t finish his sentence as Cyclonus dropkicked the flame-patterned youngster to the floor.

While Optimus was distracted with the crumpled form of the former Prime, Cyclonus lunged at him but his aim was not for the Autobot as he easily scooped Galvatron up and over his shoulder.  
Cyclonus only just heard Optimus make an “oh” noise as he clearly pieced what happened together before Galvatron began struggling against him.  
“Let me go! I can do this! I won’t fail!” He tried protesting but his movements were already slow and tired, he was already quiet and still by the time Cyclonus and the rest of the Decepticons had fled, their appetite for mischief satisfied, with minimal injuries, to space allowing Cyclonus to transform around him, shifting his mass to comfortably contain Galvatron as he had done many times before.

Whether it was fatigue or dumb luck most of the Decepticons didn’t seem interested in hanging around for a ‘mission review’, seemingly happy with the mindless trouble they caused their enemy they dispersed to their own areas.  
Leaving Cyclonus to scurry Galvatron away to their private quarters.

Cyclonus locked the door to their quarters, he had a heavy sigh brewing in his systems but resisted it.  
He was annoyed, yes, yet he knew Galvatron was right to a degree, he wasn’t fragile nothing bad would happen to him or the sparkling if he was hurt a little. If that were the case the sparkling would’ve been lost when he found out about it during repairs from a previous fight.  
He turned to look at Galvatron as if he’d come up with something that would soothe every emotion over as if nothing happened.  
Galvatron was on the berth, knees to his chest looking away.

Sitting down next to him Cyclonus debated about reaching a hand out to him.  
He smiled at him.  
It didn’t work, Galvatron still seemed upset.  
“Not… useless” His vocals were quiet and raspy as he drew his hands up and wrapped his arms around himself.  
“What?”  
“I’m not incapable!” He suddenly yelled before his voice dropped back down to barely audible “I’m not weak… I won’t fail…” He gripped himself tighter, hands cupping his abdomen, knee pads drawn up and sheltering his chest “I can do this…”

He didn’t need much else to figure it all out.  
Insecurities had been touched upon and in an attempt to deal with them, acted upon mid-fight.

Cyclonus did sigh now and did reach out to touch him.  
“I’ve already failed…” he mumbled under his breath  
“No, no” Cyclonus swallowed hard and reached around his partner, his arms were locked in their position but still stiffly moved to allow Cyclonus to wrap around.  
Galvatron’s chest plates were still exceedingly warm, his armor seemed to almost throb gently with the humming energy of his budding spark. On either side swollen Energon lines were easy to feel pressing against his purple plates, he took a glance down at Galvatrons abdominal plates. It wouldn’t be long before the developing protoform made itself known.

“Don’t lie to me! I did! Look at this place! It’s a dusty barren wasteland!” Galvatron grabbed hold of Cyclonus’s arm, clinging on as if he’d get lost without it.  
“We have small colonies on other worlds Galvatron…” Cyclonus tried to console him  
“Yeah, and our so called ruling capital is … is THIS” His clinging hands shook despite their hold “I have nothing to offer my child but myself and you”  
“Galvatron” Cyclonus breathed through his nasal unit, trying to put on a happy tone “That will be more than enough, as long as we provide our best they will be happy! It’s still early days, please don’t be so upset”

 

“UPSET!? Upset!” He let go of Cyclonus’s arm “Of course I have reason to be upset! If you haven't noticed... I’m… me… I, I, I’m not right”  
Those words pierced Cyclonus’s spark like icicles.  
“I’m not stupid Cyclonus, I can feel it! I see them glancing at me!” Galvatron looked at his hands “I’m… I… I can’t do anything right…” Optical lubricant began to gently roll down his cheek plates “I have so little to offer them because I fail at everything, I don’t want to fail them too…”  
His words made Cyclonus emit a worried keening noise.  
“My child doesn’t need something like me in their life”

Cyclonus had no idea what to say.  
‘Some _thing_ like me’.  
He wanted to argue back, tell him he wasn’t a ‘thing’, he wasn’t worthless, he wasn’t ‘wrong’, but Galvatron probably wouldn’t acknowledge it, not right now.  
Even then he didn’t want to cause more distress to him.  
He could only move his arm to meet Galvatrons hands, at their touch his digits clung on tightly and Galvatron bowed his head, now completely curled up, his optics dim and breathing slow.  
After his prior wrestling and current emotional outburst, he was probably running on near empty.  
Cyclonus pressed against him lightly, rolling him into a more comfortable position upon the berth, hoping he’ll be in better spirits after recharge.

Everything hurt in the morning.  
He was getting no response from his arm as he tried to move.  
Groggily waking up Cyclonus looked at his unresponsive arm, the systems in it had ‘fallen asleep’ as it was wrapped at a weird angle around his berth-mate. Multiple dents and bends in his armor reminded him of how he had yet to visit the medic after yesterday's skirmish.

At the very least he noted down Galvatrons breathing and slowed to a calmer rate, formerly tense muscle fibres had softened and relaxed.  
Galvatron still clung onto Cyclonus’s arm for dear life however.  
Smiling a little he leaned over to Galvatron and nuzzled the back of his helm, Galvatron squeezed his arm in response.  
It brought out a happy hum from Cyclonus, in further response the seemingly asleep Galvatron released his arm.  
“Thank you sweet” He chirped back, he’d rather keep this a good morning.  
If Galvatron still had any issues regarding himself, he’d rather let him talk about it when he was ready.

“You’re dented” Galvatron mumbled into his pillow.  
“Just a little, it’s fine I’ll just-” Cyclonus was cut short, suddenly swinging himself around, Galvatron was on top of Cyclonus before his processor could acknowledge the movement.  
Cyclonus could only grunt as Galvatron’s weight straddled around his waist made his crumpled plates creak and bring up several damage notifications in his processor.  
Disregarding the notifications Cyclonus gave Galvatron a sheepish smile.  
Galvatron bent over, placing his hands upon Cyclonus’s chest.  
The light pressure made Cyclonus realise just how sore his chest was, Galvatron smirked  
“Hm, well, you’re not that badly damaged” he cooed.  
Cyclonus arched a optic ridge, but it promptly de-arched itself when he looked down.  
Without even thinking about it Cyclonus had grabbed hold of Galvatrons hips, holding his mate to him, digits spread out to cover as much area as possible.  
“You’d have to remove my arms to get me to stop” Cyclonus’s grin covered his face, allowing his hands to roam around a little prompting quiet chuckles from Galvatron.

Cyclonus could feel Galvatron’s abdominal plates, they were starting to swell out ever-so-slightly now, it wouldn’t be long before the newspark will be ready to join with the protoform. He could tell it apart from Galvatrons own protoform which had started padding itself up in preparation, something he could also tell as the soft mesh became more prominent than usual around Galvatron.  
He could practically feel any physical change in Galvatron his hands knew the other mech so well.

“Go on, get yourself fixed up you cheeky jet” Galvatrons mood was certainly elated as he removed himself from Cyclonus, his purring filling the room.  
“Ah, then stop making it so hard to leave” he leaned in to kiss Galvatron, only for him to move and kiss Cyclonus’s helm instead.  
“You daft bugger, go get fixed”  
Cyclonus sighed, it was get fixed or nothing, he nodded before peeling himself away from the berth.

Forgoing a wash he headed straight for the door.  
Besides the way Galvatron sped into the washroom probably meant it would be filled with dry retching for a while.  
He shut the door and left Galvatron to his heaving.  
Chaar seemed to back to it’s normal state of being, although the two Sweeps standing across from him were new.  
Cyclonus eyed them both carefully.  
One of the Sweeps growled in response, the other actually spoke instead  
“58 don’t be stupid he’s the sire” it hissed, and 58 silenced itself.  
Cyclonus arched an optic ridge and gave them a ‘explain yourselves’ look.  
“We’re just curious about the cub” The more sensible of the two bowed its head and gave a small salute to Cyclonus, who gave a minor nod in response, the Sweeps at least knew their places.  
“You can only have anything to do with them if Galvatron says so, even then I don’t want you too close to him, got it?” He snapped back quickly, leaving them for the med bay.

As he walked along Cyclonus frowned, the continued movement elicited creaks and groans from his bent joints, and a steady stream of continual damage notifications.  
It was a nuisance and he was glad to get into the quiet med bay quickly.  
Hook at least saluted upon his entrance, Cyclonus gave a brief acknowledgment before seating himself upon the berth, he’d let Hook do his job while he finally read his datapad on carrying cycles.  
He started reading through the first chapter as Hook went to work.

Galvatron was in the first ‘half’ of the Carrying cycle, the half where the newspark was still attached to his own at least until the spark chamber of its developing protoform was ready in the carriers gestation tanks.  
“What happened to you? And where are the more serious damages that require my immediate detailed atten-”  
“You, or more accurately Devastator fell on me, I just need my bent systems realigned” Cyclonus cut him off, he wanted no distractions from his datapad.  
He was focused on finding any and every chapter that would detail how the Sire could help.  
Cyclonus could feel the heat of Hooks welder as he ran it down his back re-joining snapped connections, at the same time Cyclonus was also aware that Hook was glancing over at his datapad.

“Is there something bothering you Hook?” Cyclonus curled his lip at the medic.  
“No, no, I was just looking” He quickly drew himself back from snooping.  
“Yes, well, this morning I noticed that my chest was particularly sore, however I received no damage notifications for it” Cyclonus remembered the dull painful throb he felt this morning.  
“Oh, that I know what that is, It’s normal, which is why you didn’t get notified of it” Hook still focused himself on his work  
“Then explain to me why” Cyclonus inched forwards a little making Hook hiss in irritation  
“Does anyone care that an artist like myself needs at least a little cooperation from their patients” He growled “Everyone knows about the new little ‘heir’ to the Decepticon throne after you announced it to us all, it’s just something normal for Sire’s, you’ll find it detailed in that datapad you have. Page nine I believe”  
Satisfied with that answer Cyclonus moved back a little to allow Hook easier access to his damaged areas while he skipped down to page nine of the datapad.

‘Carriers will store specialised Energon for their Sparklings within their bodies, just enough to last the Sparkling until it is capable of processing more standard Energon.  
The Sire of the Sparkling will also begin stockpiling Energon within themselves. This is a natural response to their mates carrying cycle as when the infant is born this allows the Sire to take over with feeding occasionally, allowing the Carrier a break and some relief.  
While this is occurs during every carrying cycle it is not always noticeable during the first ‘half’ of the carrying, if it causes notable discomfort for the Sire it might be best to check the status of the budding Sparks as it is often a sign of multiple Sparks causing the Sires body to produce more Energon quicker.’

“O-oh” Cyclonus read the last line with interest and a bit of worry.  
“Galvatrons in the first ‘half’ still isn’t he?” Hook responded to his sound.  
“Yes, this could be a sign of… more than a single Sparkling…” There was no real reason for him to be unhappy at this but it made Cyclonus realise something else “I… We haven’t even prepared anything for one Sparkling yet! Let alone two, we don’t have a bed for it yet! O-or, or a room for them to live in!”  
“You sound almost upset?” Hook was suddenly genuinely confused  
“No! I’m not upset! I’m angry because I’m stupid!”  
Hook silently wished he had some sort of recording device on him  
“I’ve been, I haven’t got anything ready for it… them!” He continued “I don’t even know what to do for one let alone more!”  
“You say that almost as if you can’t just claim a empty living quarters for the child, and no one could argue about it?” Hook was really believing the ‘I’m stupid’ remark now.

“Oh…” Cyclonus suddenly stopped “Yes that’s… right actually, not like anyone is in any of the neighboring living quarters…”  
“Yes, no one wanted to be near Galv-” Hook wisely cut himself off before that sentence landed him in trouble “As for Sparkling beds? Damn, well Scrappers got way too many of those, just take one or two off him! He keeps building them then deciding they’re ‘not right’ and tossing them, we’ve offered to help I mean after all WE are the Constructicons we build things TOGETHER but no, he has to be so particular and fussy about it, it’s honestly a little upsetting and rude! Hell even Motormaster tells him they’re good but no he just starts up another!”  
Cyclonus had ceased his own mini-revelation as Hook ranted, muttering angrily as he moved round to the front and began working on the damaged joints and armor plating there, barely even paying attention through his words.  
“Why would Scrapper be building Sparkling beds?” Cyclonus asked him, making Hook freeze and stare at him “Making Sparkling beds and getting an opinion off Motormaster?”  
“Oh.” Hook looked as though he was having a revelation himself “He just is, does it matter? It’s not like we get the chance to build a Sparkling bed every day!”  
“Rrrright”  
“Either way, don’t panic, don’t come back here for MY medical attention unless you’re going to cooperate with me more. Just because you have one sign doesn’t confirm anything, unless I could perform a medical scan on Galvatron to confirm suspicions…”  
“I’ll ask” Cyclonus shifted himself from the medical berth.

He heard Galvatron long before he saw him.  
“GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON’T WANT YOU HERE!” echoed down the hallway as a Sweep was sent sailing into the wall cracking the plating. A second Sweep scooted out of the room, kicking up panicked dust behind it as it disappeared leaving the first Sweep to slowly and carefully right itself and slink away.

Cyclonus felt the need to wait a couple of seconds before entering their private quarters, just in case there was a third Sweep taking flying lessons today.  
Galvatron wasn’t facing the doorway when he entered and was instead examining his wrist joint. His head lolled back and he acknowledged Cyclonus with a nod.

Risking the ire of a possible mood swing Cyclonus sidled up behind him and wrapped his hands around him, deliberately cupping Galvatrons swollen Energon lines through his armor.  
“Hmph, not fair, you’re bigger than me” He pouted, Cyclonus had performed a localized scan on himself to see about his own swollen Energon lines and they were severely lacking in comparison.  
Galvatron seemed to find his statement funny and backed up, bringing them closer together.

Resisting the temptation to take this hug to the bed and spend the rest of the day there, Cyclonus spoke up.  
“I was talking to Hook, and he said that Scrapper might have a Sparkling bed or two we could have”  
“Hm, well I trust you on that” Galvatron yawned “Get however many we need, I suppose two would work I guess they’d chew on it a bit”  
“Ah-ah okay, I mean ‘cos, I wanted to take you up for a medical scan, because I-”  
“No” Galvatron snapped “I told the Sweeps and I’ll tell you I want no one near me, no one is going near them”  
“Well it’s just” Cyclonus tried to argue back “I want to know something!”  
“What could you want to know that I wouldn’t be able to tell you myself?!” Galvatron squirmed around in Cyclonus’s arms so they were face-to-face.  
“So… You can only feel... one Newspark?”

Galvatron’s expression was thoroughly blank.  
“W-what?” He seemed genuinely confused  
“Well I… Apparently early development of swollen Energon lines in the Sire is a possible sign of multiples?…”  
“Huh…” Galvatron seemed to blank out, not bearing any facial expression he zoned out as if processing the information.  
Cyclonus cocked his head waiting for some sort of response, be it good or bad.  
“Well, I suppose if it’s two I can’t feel it… or at least with what I think is the Newspark they’re clinging on tightly to each other…” He eventually responded.

 

Cyclonus nodded, deciding to let it lie for the moment.  
No more emotional outbursts, he was going to make the rest of the carrying cycle as gentle as a breeze.  
He smiled watching as Galvatron ran out the room his systems eager for fuel, leaving Cyclonus alone to carry on reading his book on carrying.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only planned to be four chapters, the fourth being the longest, but I might end up splitting the last chapter or maybe writing a epilogue.


End file.
